1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens system, and more particularly, to an imaging lens system used in electronic products and infrared photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for compact imaging lens assembly grows in recent years with the increasing popularity of portable electronic products with photographing function. The sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor. Furthermore, as the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of the sensors to be reduced, and the current electronic products are leaning toward a trend of being more compact, there is an increasing demand for high quality imaging lens.
On the other hand, the emerging motion capture technology applied in smart TV or motion sensing games also expands the application of compact imaging lens. The feature of these applications is by an infrared camera directly capturing the user's motion, the user takes control of the device intuitively; the experience of the motion sensing operation is elevated. Therefore, the demand for compact imaging lens operated in the infrared wavelength range has increased; what is more, lenses with wide viewing angle are even more welcome because they can extend the capturing range of the camera.
In view of this, an imaging lens structure applied in slim and portable electronic devices is needed; on one hand, imaging lenses with this structure can be optimized for the requirement of ordinary photography (wide viewing angle, large aperture, image quality, etc.), on the other hand, lenses with this structure can be optimized for motion capture in the infrared wavelength range.